


It doesn't work like that

by Kai_maaya



Category: EXO
Genre: Angst, Fantasy, M/M, vampire, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_maaya/pseuds/Kai_maaya
Summary: It was mentioned somewhere that they should keep smiling because one day life will  get tired of upsetting them. So they smiled as bright as sunshine on the outside but wailed and screamed on the inside.





	1. Chapter 1

School was very troublesome to xiumin even though he is done with it . Now he was ready to start college . He had been praying that this time it would be different , hoping nothing would go wrong ..,like last time. If you hear xiumin's story you might think it sounds like a drama but that was life for xiumin .

Age 9  
" I'm sorry to say this but your mother has passed away . As you know her cancer was very critical . This was bound to happen " the doctor explained to a young xiumin and his father and brother .  
xiumin didn't cry immediately as he heard it .he was processing it slowly and he understood but still no tears would stream from his eyes . 

But then it hit him hard when he saw his mother's lifeless body on the white hospital bed . He started to tear up and finally the tears released itself and glided down xiumin's cheeks . He glanced at his father and brother and he saw that they were trying to conceal their emotions as well . Xiumin clung to his brother's arm and buried his face so he wouldn't be looking at his mother's dead body . His brother hugged him and sniffed ,the father joined them a few moments later .  
That was only the start of his life turning to a totally different direction .  
After 4 months from when his mother passed away xiumin looked normal enough for kid who just lost his mother but of course that's what the outside world saw . Xiumin's brother could hear sniffles from xiumin's bed room at night and he knew how broken his little brother is he wanted to comfort him but he couldn't even control himself how was he supposed to comfort his brother .

Age 14  
Xiumin was returning home from school and he saw his brother pacing on the veranda and he gave a confused look in the direction . "Hyung is something the matter?" He asked his troubled looking brother "huh..oh...xiumin oh good you came home dad wanted me too pick you up and come to his office " he said still holding that concentrated gaze " what's wrong ?" Xiumin asked "hm? Oh I forgot where I kept the car keys and also I'm waiting for a delivery " he said and xiumin spoke to his brother saying he saw the car keys on the coffee table . Xiumin's brother thanked xiumin for it and rushed into the house while he was inside the landline rang inside the house . Xiumin walked over to pick the phone up "hello?" Xiumin answered the phone " hello is this mister Kim?" A voice asked " um who do you want to speak to?" Xiumin asked " this is the Kim residence right?"the voice questioned " yes it is . your purpose for calling ?" Xiumin asked politely " I have some tragic news sir .Mr.kim has suffered and heart attack and is hospitalized his liver problem isn't stable either right now if you could please visit as soon as possible that would be greatly appreciated " the voice answered and hung up before xiumin could reply. Not that he was going to reply anyway .  
This time around again he didn't tear up immediately and he didn't see the necessity either his father wasn't dead he was sick and in critical condition yes but not dead . He informed his big brother and they left their house . His brother looked pale and and his gaze shifted from time to time . Xiumin could understand why ,he knew losing their mother effected them in many ways and neither one of them wanted to go through that again but xiumin had hope a small part of him told him nothing would happen to his father . When they reached the junction without a second glance his brother kept going forward but they were stopped by the truck that was racing their way which they didn't notice until it hit their car hard . The vehicle barreled a few meters and landed upside down . The truck hit the drivers side first so obviously xiumin's brother was unconscious but xiumin was slightly awake. He knew he was hurt and to make it worse they were upside down and it was making xiumin feel nauseous . he tried his voice but instead he croaked something inaudible . Then he noticed feet rushing over to them and shouting for help and in no time xiumin was out the car he didn't even have enough energy to think about his brother he saw the blue sky before everything went black and dark blue .

Next time he woke up in a hospital bed 75% of his body covered in bandages . The nurse noticed that the boy who was unconscious a while ago is awake right now . She rushed over to him and checked if everything was normal and sure enough it was all good . He did have some broken limbs and some wounds and bruises but they will heal with time .  
Xiumin got to know his brother didn't survive the crash and this time around he instantly teared up and cried into his pillow ,all he had was his father now who was very sick at the moment .  
After a few days he was discharged and by that time he was all alone no one in this world that he could call family . Well if you don't count relatives .  
After his brother's death his father also left this world and he had to move in with his aunt and uncle . He didn't worry about them his uncle and aunt were very nice and didn't have children of their own so they welcomed him with open arms . After these incidents xiumin never really talked much and didn't get too attached to people because everyone seemed to leave him .

Age 17  
His best and only friend were eating lunch in the school cafeteria when someone strode over to their table and sat next to his friend Luhan " hyung you will help me with this right?" A boy with a angelic face and innocent features asked luhan " oh of course we'll be meeting after school then I'll help you okay?" Luhan said offering a gentle smile . That's luhan for you a sweet , loving , kind and generous boy . But nevertheless xiumin and luhan were not popular or considered outcasts . But luhan did get bullied a lot for his feminine features which isn't his fault .  
The boy who sat next to luhan looked so much like luhan minus the feminine features. " Hyung who is this ?" The boy asked his attention on xiumin "huh? That's xiumin my closest friend " Luhan said timidly " hello hyung nice to meet you I'm Oh Sehun " the boy named Sehun greeted xiumin with a energetic smile " um nice to meet you too Sehun " he said softly " hyung you don't talk that much do you ?" Sehun asked innocently " haha well that's xiumin alright ...why don't you go to class now it's late anyways " luhan said to Sehun . He agreed and left the table . Luhan looked happy to see Sehun I mean who wouldn't he was a adorable child and xiumin thought the same .

  Next day xiumin heard the shocking news from a group of girls . He couldn't believe it , he couldn't understand why , how come he never noticed anything unusual ...why did this happen? , why did he have to go...forever? .  
Luhan had attempted suicide and succeeded . He didn't know why , why he did it he wanted ask someone but who ? He decided to ask Sehun he should know something right ?. Xiumin still in shock when he reached Sehun you could clearly see that Sehun had been crying the tear tracks were still visible " do you - do you know why he did this ?" Xiumin asked his voice breaking "..........yes but I didn't think he would end his life he could've done something else but not this "Sehun replied it clearly looked like Sehun had a hard time even think about it but nevertheless he continued " his foster parents were abusive and and his foster siblings were no help either I noticed some bruises on him which he tried to conceal but failed I asked him what's wrong ,he would say nothing and just change the subject . But i told him to inform the police but he said if he did that he would have to move and not see me or you anymore ...but he didn't have to thi-" he couldn't continue he broke down in tears xiumin attempted to comfort the child but he knew he was also slowly crumbling inside " did he say anything to you?" Xiumin managed to ask " last night I called him and after our conversation he said something that at that moment I couldn't reply because he hung up . He said ' I love you and I'm sorry ' what makes me feel worse is I couldn't say it back to him ....hyung what's happening ?" Sehun looked lost and broken . Honestly Xiumin didn't know what to do ,why does things happen to him ,what wrong has he done ? he didn't know the answer . All of this seems so surreal it was overwhelming.

He ran out of the school not being able to hold it in anymore . He didn't want to hold it in anymore so he let it all out . All the pain he substituted them with tears and cries . He was done ,he didn't think he could continue . But leaving the way Luhan did wasn't the answer and he knew it . 

Sehun often visited him and they use to have small conversations neither one of them were talkative people so they enjoyed the silence . Xiumin hoped and prayed nothing would happen to this poor boy . And if something did happen Xiumin was sure he would blame him self but luckily nothing happened to Sehun ...........yet .

Age 20 

Now Xiumin is standing in front of a massive building which he called university . He really did hope he would have a normal life atleast now that he didn't have anything to lose if you don't count Sehun but it's been three years no harm was done to Sehun so xiumin thought his curse might have been lifted . 

He arrived in front of his dorm room , and opened the door . When he entered his room he noticed a figure sitting on one of the beds hunched over a book he was reading . Xiumin cleared his throat in order to get the boy's attention and he was successful "Hhmm? Yes ? ....oh you must be my new room mate ." He said with the heartwarming smile " um yeah I'm Kim minseok also known as xiumin . You can call me xiumin if you don't mind " Xiumin said shyly  
"Of course not I'm Kim jongdae but you can call me Chen . Which ever you prefer " jongdae said . Xiumin noticed the boy's smile ,how his mouth had the natural upward curve which makes it look like he's always smiling . Xiumin smiled back and set his belongings on the bed . 'I just want a normal life , please' 

 

______________________________

Hey guys so this my first exo fanfic pls be generous with your comments I hope you liked and if you did pls vote or comment 


	2. History

Age 3-6

Jongdae was a happy child , you would see him with a smile most of the time . He loved to smile , laugh , make others laugh , basically be happy all the time . But this cruel world and life didn't always allow that to happen . Jongdae was cared for by his father a lot his father loved him very much . Yet he never allowed jongdae to go outside house alone when he was little , jongdae asked his father the reason but his would be ' it's too dangerous out there your safe here ' . Jongdae didn't understand why it was so dangerous he saw other kids playing in the open world , why couldn't he . That was until he was old enough to go to kindergarten. He was so excited that he finally get converse with other human beings that he got up so early that even his father wasn't awake .

His father dressed him in a uniform . His father commented that jongdae looked so adorable in it he might squish him by hugging him too hard . 

When the father and son finally arrived at their destination. His father bid him goodbye not before he kissed him on the cheek .   
Jongdae was literally jumping up and down when he walked into class . So many unfamiliar faces but he was eager to befriend all of them .  
The teacher finally walked in and she looked kind and gentle . She politely asked each and everyone to introduce them selves and share their interests.   
Each child took there turn until a boy with the brightest smile he had ever seen got up and started talking " hello everyone, my name is Byun Baekhyun and I love to smile and laugh and make others laugh I wish I could make you all laugh so we could be really good friends " the bright boy exclaimed with so much enthusiasm that jongdae felt like he wasn't exited or jumpy enough to match Baekhyun. Next was jondae's turn and he got up and gave a toothy smile and bowed " hello everybody my name is Kim Jongdae and like spend time outside and talk to people and making new friends I hope we all could be friends.   
After jongdae was another boy who looked less happy than everyone else but nevertheless he smiled after he stood up . He wasn't jumpy like Jongdae or Baekhyun. " hello everyone my name is wu yifan , yeah I know it's not a Korean name because I'm not Korean I'm Chinese , we just moved here ," he finished . Jongdae wanted remind yifan that he forgot mention his hobbies or likes but before Jongdae could say a word the next boy got up and introduced him self .   
At the interval Jongdae took out his packed lunch and scanned the room for some company to eat lunch with . He spotted Yifan alone eating minding his own business. He walked over to the boy and set his lunch on the table before he took a seat " hello yifan mind if I sit here " Jongdae said offering a smile . " yeah sure go ahead " Yifan replied .  
They ate in silence . It wasn't a uncomfortable or awkward silence , but calm . Jongdae noticed that Baekhyun was going around talking with everybody and some were laughing at what he was saying . Jongdae smiled at the sight .   
Baekhyun reached the table the two boys were eating . " hi guys , you're Jongdae and Yifan right ?" He asked " yup that's me and him " Jongdae replied " good can I sit with y'all " he asked pleadingly " yeah sure have a seat " Jongdae replied with a smile . The three boys ate and talked .   
Later onwards , like after a few years they were best of friends. Even with such contrasting personalities they remained friends . 

Age 14-17

Jongdae was having lunch with Yifan when Baekhyun rushed to their table with another tall boy , almost as tall as Yifan " guys I want you to meet my new friend and neighbor, Chanyeol , Park Chanyeol ." Baekhyun introduced the tall boy who had a similar bright smile like Baekhyun. " hello , nice to meet you I hope we can be friends " he said , Jongdae was shocked to hear his voice . It was deep and very masculine, his voice was a contrast with his baby like face . After the introduction of the new addition to the group they engaged in a lighthearted conversation. Apparently Yifan and Chanyeol had a lot in common, they both loved music but i guess all four of them have that in common, but they were both really good at rapping just like how Jongdae and Baekhyun wad gifted with a beautiful and musical voice . The two tall boys had more in common but it would be a lot to name . 

A few years later they were all inseparable all together. Jongdae and Yifan appearance only changed slightly changed as in they were taller and Yifan had a good build while Jongdae was average with high cheek bones and sharp jaw line . Chanyeol and baekhyun were a different case , sure they got taller and more built but something was off they were both pale , very pale it was very rare to find warmth by snuggling cus they always seem to be cold at first Jongdae thought they were sick but then they were always pale so they couldn't be sick right ? . Jongdae just let it slide because it's not like their personality changed . He just thought that puberty could do many wonders . Chanyeol was the first to go pale later onwards Baekhyun .  
The boys had planned a little sleep over at Chanyeol's house . At the moment only Baekhyun and Jongdae was the only people in the house since Chanyeol had to run to the store . "Jongdae-ah I'm bored " Baekhyun said while pouting " so what do you want to do " Jongdae said " oh oh let's do a staring contest " Baekhyun said , Jongdae didn't see how this was entertaining but nevertheless agreed . The price was who ever wins have to treat the other to a meal , oh so that's why Baekhyun suggested that game to get free food ....typical Baekhyun . Half way through the game Jongdae's eyes were burning while Baekhyun looked fine . Jongdae was literally crying right now so many tear streaks rolling down he reluctantly closed his eyes and after blindly searching for a cloth with his eyes closed he pricked his finger on something sharp his eyes opened at the sudden pain and realized that he had pricked his finger to a ornament that was on the table .  
Baekhyun suddenly shot up from his spot and rushed to the bathroom. Jongdae was confused as to why but just shrugged it off when he realized that Baekhyun might be sensitive to blood as in he can't look at it . After a while the bleeding stopped and baekhyun returned all sweaty " what happened?" Jongdae asked worry etched in his face " hm? Oh ...nothing I just can't look at blood " he said , ok so Jongdae was right .  
Jongdae got up to leave to get a snack and returned with a knife and an apple " do you want some ?" Jongdae offered looking down at Baekhyun who was sitting down . He accepted a peice , while Jongdae was cutting it he carelessly cut his finger , real deep this time blood started to drip because of the deep cut " oh god" Baekhyun muttered him self , before Jongdae could wipe of the blood Baekhyun grabbed his hand and sucked on his finger , Jongdae was surprised by Baekhyun's action cus he clearly remember him saying that he couldn't stand blood "w-wha-what are you doing " Jongdae stuttered out . When finally Baekhyun looked up at him Jongdae saw something different, his eyes were different before he could observe more carefully he was suddenly pushed against the nearby wall by Baekhyun.  
The look on Baekhyun eyes remained while the colour of his eyes changed from dark brown to dark red . Jongdae didn't know what was going on his mind was blank and he was so scared . " I wanted to do this for so long but I never got a chance " Baekhyun whispered "Wh-what?" Jongdae yet again stuttered " oh sweet little Jongdae you are so dense aren't you ? You never noticed how we were different from you , didn't you?" Baekhyun asked "huh?" Jongdae was beyond confused and before he could ask more questions Baekhyun attacked his lips , he kissed him roughly and harshly , softly biting jondae's lips . When Baekhyun. Realized that the younger boy needed air he released the kiss and trailed short kisses down jaw to his neck . When he reached a certain spot in his neck he opened his mouth and bared his fangs which were hidden all this time . He slowly bit down on jondae's soft skin . Because of the sudden pain in his neck he hissed and whimpered muttering 'please don't ' or ' stop' .  
Jondae was getting lightheaded because of the blood loss before he could fall unconscious a different force tackled Baekhyun . It was a dog jondae's was sure he was going crazy but a oversized dog just tackled Baekhyun and in a few moments the dog was human and was holding Baekhyun in place yelling something he really didn't hear what he said . Jongdae felt another figure present beside him when he looked in the direction he recognized it was Chanyeol looking concerned , worried and ...and was that guilt . Before Jongdae could utter a word he fell into a deep abyss of darkness . 

Chanyeol didn't know what to do , he felt so guilty that jongdae had to go through that but he had lost a lot of blood he might not survive . Before that could happen Chanyeol bit his wrist so that blood was dripping and held it to the unconscious boys lips , in the background he could hear Yifan yelling at Baekhyun to snap out of it . When Baekhyun seemed to be in his right mind he rushed over to where Chanyeol was . When he came near Baekhyun's breath hitched he slowly bent down and covered his mouth at the sight of unconscious most likely dying Jongdae " what have I done !?" Baekhyun shrieked "calm down I'm giving him blood " Chanyeol said but he realized that it doesn't take this long to heal with vampire blood " what's going on ? Why isn't he waking up ?" Yifan asked concerned " I don't know vampire blood usually works ...wait a minute Baekhyun where exactly did you bite him !" Chanyeol asked hoping it wasn't the answer he was expecting because of the amount of blood on jondae's shoulder area it was hard to pinpoint where exactly the bite was and also vanpire bite wound disappear after a while . If only you're are vampire the mark appears . " um the neck I think " Baekhyun answered , damnit ' Chanyeol thought why couldn't Baekhyun have bit his shoulder or something. " Baekhyun bite your wrist and hold it to his lips , it's your blood that could heal him now my blood won't affect him even though I'm a pure blood " Chanyeol explained " you bit him so only your blood will cure him " Chanyeol said .   
Without a question Baekhyun did what he was asked and sure enough after a short period Jongdae woke up ,   
" what ? What happened?" He asked   
Later onwards Chanyeol explained everything to Jongdae about how Yifan is a werewolf and Baekhyun is a vampire because Chanyeol bit him nearly a year ago . Chanyeol also said that it was too dangerous for Jongdae to leave and live with his father because they ever know if Jongdae might turn into a vampire.   
Jongdae coudnt believe his ears , what just happened? He didn't know ? He was scared to disapprove to what they were saying because they might attack him . Chanyeol suggested that they would go to meet a certain friend of his who might be able to help .   
The next morning Jongdae was waken by Yifan who announced that they would be leaving in a short while . 

When they finally reached a cottage like house Chanyeol knocked on the door . A kind looking boy answered the door , Chanyeol whispered something to him and it look like he understood. He beckoned them to come .  
Jongdae learned that the boy's name was zhang yixing , in a short while yixing came back with a small box in his hand and gently applied some ointment on Jondae's neck and motioned his hand in a strange gesture where the balm glowed slightly before disappearing completely. He offered Jongdae some kind of herbal tea which Jongdae accepted . Yixing explained how this was like a resistance potion where his body would resist the vampire changes for long while live 3-4 years but after he should continue applying the medication . Chanyeol thanked yixing for his help .

" he's a healer " Chanyeol casually said " oh " was all Jongdae could utter , Baekhyun and Yifan was trailing behind them . Baekhyun still couldn't face Jongdae after what he did . Even though jondae's said it was alright. Baekhyun still felt guilty he could clearly remember kissing the boy in a very not so sweet manner .   
Chanyeol had somehow convinced Jongdae's overprotective father to let Jongdae live with them   
and that he would visit occasionally . Jondae was surprised but Chanyeol explained about how he used his vampire abilities . After this incident the three boys were Jongdae's family, they protected him out of harm , they treated Jongdae like a fragile little doll that would brake if you weren't careful enough. The first few months Jongdae was beyond scared. But later onwards he learnt to depend on the three boys . Yifan was like a big older brother to Jongdae while Baekhyun and Chanyeol were like his parents. Baekhyun was finally comfortable and was acting like his old self again , taking up role of the mother while Chanyeol was the fatherly figure . Jongdae never knew the feeling of having a mother and he never missed it cus you can't miss something you never had . But if it felt like how Baekhyun treated him , he felt like he missed a lot of good stuff . For now it was okay but you never know what might go wrong . 

Age 19   
He just met his new roommate and he was 2 years older than him . He looked nice enough hopefully nothing would go wrong. He hoped he wouldn't change suddenly he really didn't want to hurt minseok hyung . ' please don't let anything bad happen' 

 

\--------------------------------------------1111111111111111111

Hey guys here's the second chapter hope you liked it please vote or comment if you liked it I would really appreciate it 

Over and out   
-Maaya


	3. Present

Jongdae and Minseok were complete different people with completely different personalities and different backgrounds but they had one thing in common and that how messed up their past is . 

"How old are you Jongdae?" Minseok asked his new roommate " oh um 19" replied Jongdae " oh so your two years younger than me . Pretty young " minseok concluded " I noticed you've decided to call me Jongdae " Jongdae pointed out "oh yeah cus well I think Jongdae sounds nice " xiumin smiled " really ? Lot of people prefer Chen and that nickname was given to me by my friend who insist on me calling him 'mom' ....yeah I don't get it either " Jongdae exclaimed " you have a friend who wants you to call him mom? Your real mom might get jealous " minseok said " oh I wouldn't worry about that cus I don't have a mom " Jongdae said unfazed . Yet it made Minseok feel guilty for bringing it up he slowly tried to block out everything else and just pretend like he never said it . Jongdae being the amazing people person he is immediately understood what his hyung was doing " Aish no worries I never had a mom so it doesn't really hurt and also-" Jongdae was cut off by a knock on the door. 

"Open up I got food !!!" Called out a soothing voice in minseok's opinion.   
" hold up ...*sigh* ..mom..." Jongdae said reluctantly . As soon as the door opened ...lets just say ' gravity blew up in Jongdae's face ' 

Minseok was surprised with what he saw but he was shocked to what he didn't see . What shocked him was that he didn't see the owner of the voice move to tackle his roommate to the ground . What surprised him was when he was acting like he was arresting Jongdae . Chanting a phrase ' FBI put your hands in the air . You have the right to remain silent , you have the right for an attorney .anything you say or do will be held against you at the court of law . ' which was replied with a shrill scream followed by a laugh and yelling at the said boy to get off of him .   
" Baekhyun get off your not as light as you think you are " Jongdae said his face resting on the floor " who said I thought I was light weighted ?" Said Baekhyun wriggling his eyebrows. 

The amount of patience Jongdae must have to put with that ,amazed Minseok . 

" if you noticed I have company " Jongdae cleared . " hah? Oh you do ! Um hi yeah sorry for greeting you with such a sight I've really been watching 'Castle' too much " Baekhyun rambled . Minseok noticed that Baekhyun was the kind of person whose comfortable with anyone .   
" hi I'm Kim Minseok also known as xiumin " he introduced himself " and I'm Byun Baekhyun the mother of this adorable child here " he said petting Jongdae's head " yeah and this adorable child is about to be a pancake if certain person doesn't get off " Jongdae stated clearly wanting to Baekhyun to get off of him .

" mother ?" Asked Minseok " mhm yup I take care of him like my own child ." Baekhyun said while getting off of Jongdae " anyways you said you got food ? " Jongdae asked " oh right ...yeah...no. I just wanted you to open the door as soon as possible " Baekhyun stated flatly " whyyyy!! I'm hungry now ..." Jongdae whined .  
" why don't we go to the cafeteria and get something to eat I'm sure even Minseok -" before Baekhyun could finish Jongdae cut him off saying " hyung, Minseok hyung . He's older than us " " ok , hyung must be hungry too .so shall we go . And by the way which fountain of youth did you drink from hyung ?" Baekhyun asked with a serious face . Minseok couldn't tell if he was joking or not but he was hoping that it was a joke . 

When they arrived at the cafeteria Jongdae and Baekhyun headed towards a group of people seated at the far end and Minseok followed suit .  
When they arrived near the table Baekhyun introduced Minseok to the group of people . Minseok noticed a very familiar face in the small crowd ...Sehun .   
" Sehun what are you doing here " minseok asked " oh xiumin hyung didn't you know I'm attending classes here " he replied " aren't you like 17 " Minseok asked confused " hyung you do know that I graduated early " well that clears up a lot this kid is super smart, thought Minseok .   
" Sehun do you maybe want to go for some coffee today ?" A boy next to Sehun asked who Minseok believed was named Jongin . " oh sure nini . Yeah we can go "   
After that they chatted happily . Minseok met new people including Kris , Chanyeol , jongin , jondae , Baekhyun . 

Minseok decided to take a breather and headed out to the gardens. And out of the school grounds . He walked aimlessly without no real destination . He didn't know where his conscious and legs was taking him . When he finally stopped he realized where he was taken .   
The cemetery. Of course it would be here . He walked towards three tomb stones were aligned in a straight line . He paid his respects to his family members. Next he headed to a single tombstone which was standing in isolation . Xi Lu Han , was engraved in the slate stone . Minseok crouched down and slowly touched the upright stone . " I miss you ... Why did you have to go? First my family then you , I know it's been three years but...never mind . You know I'm turning 21 this year ." He honestly felt really stupid to talk to a slab of concrete but at that moment all he could think was luhan sitting next to him listening to him like he used to . Sure it looked stupid and Minseok knew it but it made him feel a little less worse .   
After his little one sided conversation with ' luhan ' Minseok noticed some flowers at the bottom of the tombstone . He had a pretty good idea who it was but he was surprised he still cared about luhan . The flowers were slowly crumbling away but it didn't look that old .   
So he still comes here ? Thought Minseok . That's when he felt a presence behind him . He turned to identify the person even though he knew who it was . " hello Sehun " minseok said nonchalantly " hyung..." Sehun said while crouching down as well " you still come here ? I'm surprised " said Minseok " hyung I can't forget him he was always there , he was like my guardian angel , always present but now that he's not here ..."sehun's voice failed him as he looked at the ground and sniffled " did you come alone ?" Minseok asked his eyes in the engraving of luhan's name .  
" No hyung ...he came with me " he pointed to a certain place where another figure was kneeling in front of a grave , " he understands me hyung , he's gone through the same thing that led us to be good friends " Sehun said smiling at the figure " Jongin ?" Minseok asked .  
" yeah he lost someone important to him as well " Sehun said .  
" luhan would be happy to see you happy Sehun" minseok said even though he didn't know why said it , it just slipped out . "Hyung ?...what?" Sehun asked puzzled . 

" Sehun... It's okay to move on." Minseok smiled at him . 

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Here's the chapter . This chapter was just like a filler also I needed some way to introduce the characters. Well I hope you enjoyed don't worry the good parts are coming .  
Please vote and comment. I would like see your ideas about the story .

Over and out   
-Maaya


	4. Fear

Jongdae dearly missed something and he knew exactly what it was . His father , after his life changing encounter with his friend that night he hadn't really got to spend time with his father .  
Chanyeol had managed use his abilities to make sure Jongdae's father agreed on letting Jongdae stay with them . Yet even when all was well on his fathers account in which Mr. Kim have no idea whatsoever of what's happening in his son's life . Jongdae didn't find anything odd about his father when he did visit him from time to time . His unsuspecting father just acted like Jongdae came home everyday and lived with him . For a short period of time Jongdae thought that this was the sorcery Chanyeol had used against his father but later onwards Jongdae himself realized something was way off . His father would act as if Jongdae was still merely a child or as if he was never gone and that Jongdae still hasn't seen the outside world .  
' wait you can't go outside its dangerous.' ' wait until you start to go to middle school then you can go out and play without me ' his father would utter . These words extremely confused and concerned Jongdae about his father's mentality .

He confronted Chanyeol and Yifan about this situation. All he received was worried gazes and guilty glances . Chanyeol stated that his father could have lost his mind trying to fill in Jongdae's absence . Jongdae was bewildered. How could he let this happen ? He should have visited more often . If he did could he have stopped this from happening? The answer for that , he didn't know . Did he blame himself ? Yes , he did . 

But deep down there were some other individuals he blamed even more and he didn't want admit and even if he did admit it he was too afraid to confront those certain people . Three individuals to be exact . Namely those three being Baekhyun , Chanyeol and Yifan . Even thought those three have sworn to protect him and never harm him in anyway , and basically devoted there time for Jongdae's well being. He was still afraid, oh he was so very afraid. It has been almost three years now and his uneasiness has died down slightly his fear for them remained the same . He didn't display it to the outer world but inside he was covering with fear.Even when he is met with such thoughts of his closest friends hurting him he denies it making sure to remind him that they were always there for him . As always the dreaded ' but ...what if ?' Conquers his thoughts , 'what if they lose control like Baekhyun did the other day ? ' , ' what if I do something wrong and they give up on me ?' , ' what if they decide I'm not worth it and attack me ?" Even though the last possibility seems highly unlikely .  
There's something he fears more than what his companions might do to him . He fears to ask , he fears to think . He's afraid of his own dark and depressing thoughts . That's why he would always occupy himself with something .   
You would never see Jongdae doing nothing , where ever he went he made sure he kept himself busy . Let it be reading , to fiddling with anything he could get his hands on , it would be impossible for anyone to catch Jongdae in a daze , daydreaming or just plain out ' deep in thought ' as some would say . He fears that his thoughts would be too powerful and that it might awaken the demon that is forced to sleep within him.  
Only at night when he's about to sleep can he not stop his mind from racing from different thoughts. At night sometimes he hears a low , deep voice beckoning him to let go , it promises that Jongdae's suffering would end if he did but Jongdae knows better .   
At night only those horrible thoughts about his friends occurs ,only at night , during daytime he finds something to distract himself but at night he's powerless . 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The semester has already started its been a few weeks as well . Jongdae attended classes , it's his first year he was still getting adjusted to the new change .   
He learned that Minseok hyung was resuming his education in this university since he came in the middle and he's in a higher grade than Jongdae . He was informed that a scholarship was the reason for minseok hyung's presence in this university.   
Jongdae has no classes with Minseok hyung due to several reasons that I'm sure you have already figured out .   
Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Jongdae were the same age but with different majors . Yifan hyung and Minseok hyung were in the same age category and also they had the same major so Jongdae didn't worry about Minseok hyung being alone . He did fear that his hyung is abnormally quiet for his own liking so he might not make any new acquaintances or friends. But since Yifan hyung's present he didn't mind it .   
Over the past few weeks Jongdae had grown fond of his roommate , not in a romantic way but in way how a little child looks at his brother . He's made good friends with Minseok hyung even though his hyung doesn't like to open up , Jongdae thought of giving him time considering his own past he thought maybe Minseok hyung had a rough patch somewhere in his life . 

After classes ended Jongdae headed to the dorm rooms . That's when he realized he didn't have his keys maybe he lost it or he forgot to take it with him . Slightly panicking he looked around but then he thought he'd wait till Minseok hyung comes and opens the the door after his class .   
Till then he thought of going to Baekhyun or Chanyeol's room .   
His first choice was Chanyeol since his room was closer . But left disappointed when the door wasn't answered .   
His next option Baekhyun since Kris still had classes at this time .   
He went and knocked on Baekhyun's room door . A boy with fair milky skin answered the looking tired and sleepy , Jongdae felt bad because he thought he might have disturbed his sleep. Before Jongdae could say anything a voice from the inside yelled 

" hyung ! Who is it ?! " yelled what seemed like Baekhyun's voice 

" hmm?" Milky man replied   
" who ..who are you?" He asked his voice strained.

" um hi I'm Jongdae I came to meet with Baekhyun...um did I disturb you ?" He answered and asked . 

" no , no you didn't I was just leaving " he offered a kind smile before brushing past Jongdae .

" Junmyeon hyung, who is it ?" Baekhyun came out of the shower with only a towel rapped around his waist.  
" oh Chen whatcha doing here " he said casually .

" I locked myself out of my room and could you possibly put some clothes ?" Jongdae stated trying to cover his unstained eyes . 

" yeah ok I will , but seriously why do you always act like that I mean we're both boys it's normal " Baekhyun says while retreating to get his clothes . 

" yeah well I like to keep my innocence ,okay" Jongdae stated. 

After a while Baekhyun returned returned and offered Jongdae a beverage which he gladly accepted. They chatted for a while until Jongdae felt uneasy and his neck started to twitch . Baekhyun noticed Jongdae's twitching and pain contorted face . Beakhyun knew exactly what was happening and reached out for his bedside cupboard.

" it's that thing again huh? Oh wait I have some extra Medicine " he said while offering Jongdae the small bottle . 

" gah! Hyung it's really hurts " Jongdae said pain laced in his voice. 

" I know so drink this it'll be alright then" Baekhyun whispered gently . As he held the mouth of the tiny bottle to Jongdae's lips . As Jongdae slowly drank the liquid the pain subsided . 

" woah you look really pale " Baekhyun commented . Honestly Jongdae looked ghostly as if he was half dead . He just sat there staring into nothing until the medicine settled in . 

" why ? Hyung , why did you do this to me ?" Baekhyun was surprised by the question. Even Jongdae didn't know why he said that ...it just slipped . 

" Jongdae...what are you-" beakhyun started but got cut off by Jongdae's words " you know exactly what I'm talking about ....why did you do this to me I understand that night you were vulnerable and lost control but why the neck and why did you kiss me I know it's been a long time but I want to know why ? As I heard if anyone loses control they don't necessarily bite someone in the neck but you did ." 

" Jongdae that wasn't me that night ...sure I lost control but for -for kissing you and biting you specifically in the neck that was - that was I don't know what it was but it forced me too do it . Like it possessed me" Baekhyun explained truthfully . 

" hyung This is so hard . To run and hide to be afraid of what might happen if I get too close to people . To be afraid of ...of ....you" Jongdae finally let it out because  Baekhyun needed to know this . 

Those words hit Baekhyun's heart harder than you think . Baekhyun loved this boy and he wanted to protect him . Three years ago he had to admit that he fell for the kind hearted boy but then later onwards his feelings changed into more of protective brotherly love . He can't assure anyone to say that he has no romantic feelings at all for the boy but for now he needed to protect him . 

But to hear that the very person you want protect is afraid of you , hurts . It hurt Baekhyun ,it pierced his heart .  
He moved in front of Jongdae on the bed and held Jongdae's cheek . His eyes fixed on the younger's brown orbs . 

" Jongdae you can hate me , you can question me , you can plain out ignore and despise but please don't be afraid of me ." Baekhyun said while his eyes welled up with tears and his voice betrayed him by braking .   
" it hurts to know that you are afraid of me . It hurts to know that the person you dearly care for and want to protect so badly ...fears you . So please don't fear me ,don't be a afraid of me or Yifan or Chanyeol . Jongdae we care for you so much , I care for you so much ,so I'm begging you don't doubt me I won't hurt you in anyway " Baekhyun said slowly caressing the younger's face while wiping off his tears as well , 

" hyung ... I know you care about me but sometimes it just scares me " Jongdae's voice died down . As he looks at his hands and starts fiddling with them . 

Baekhyun couldn't bare to watch the sight of the helpless boy . He slowly moved away from jondae and wiped off his own tears . He turned to the boy and flashed a knowing but pain etched smile at the said boys direction. 

" ah it's getting late Minseok hyung might have already come to your room you should head off . Chop chop " he said in a fake cheery voice . 

Jongdae lips tugged at the end forming a slight smile before he got off of bed . 

" hyung I'm sorry for what I said . But it's the truth but I try to tell myself otherwise and sometimes I win but the rest of the time that's what's in my head . Hyung don't worry about it too much I'll get over it ...eventually...and hopefully " the last part he uttered out inaudibly but nevertheless Baekhyun heard considering he is a vampire . 

As beakhyun watched Jongdae's form getting nearer to the door . His head lulled to the side as Jongdae's body collapsed on the floor.   
Baekhyun rushed over and lifted him slightly off the ground so he was hugging Jongdae to his chest as his shocked expression remained while he noticed something that made Baekhyun's senses tumbling over . 

" oh god no ... Jongdae wake up please ! Open your eyes " Baekhyun cried out .

 

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Hello there! here's the chapter , this chapter was mainly explaining Jongdae's situation as I heard some of you were confused with happens in the second chapter ' history' I want y'all to know that the first two chapters were merely prologues and no character detail is added the information will come forth later in the story so be patient and I hope you enjoyed next chapter will up soon. Oh and no this not going to turn into a baekchen story even though it slightly hints in that direction. Some other ships will also take place in the main story . Sorry for the misplaced inverted commas but I write in my iPod I can't really help it that much if I try to do that a lot time would be wasted so I'm really sorry for the inconvenience !!!.   
They might seem confusing but bear with me I'll try to make it happen less.  
Sorry for the repeated words if they are any , and if they are any grammar mistakes I'm sorry I reread it all the time sometimes these things slip .

Please vote and comment   
You know I live for those .

Over & out  
\- Maaya


	5. Warm

Aimlessly walking . That seems to be the only thing that Minseok has been doing for the past hour . His classes ended earlier today so he thought it would be a nice experience to take a walk .   
Minseok's mind starts racing when he wonders around aimlessly .  
Unlike Jongdae he isn't afraid to think , he's not afraid of his mind grabbing at scenarios and possibilities. He definitely doesn't  think the 'what if'   
questions to be dreaded , though some people might object .  
Truthfully speaking Minseok enjoys thinking about the 'what if' questions.   
He imagines scenarios where things could have happened a different way , he wishes and imagines about the past ,in which where Jongdae seems to fret over what may happen in the future.   
The loss of his family and best friend effected him greatly so he thinks 'what if his mother didn't die ? ' ' what if his brother checked before crossing the four lane road ' ' what if he knew about Luhan being abused ' would the outcome be different? Of course , but would the outcome be good? He didn't know .  Many lives have been taken from him and those were existence he cared for .   
While Minseok seemed to be lost in thought and walking with no sense of where he was going , something snapped him out of his trance ... A whimpering sound , a soft whimpering .  
He looked around to find the source but he was deemed unsuccessful until he heard it again  but this time the sound was a mix between a whimper and whine . He crouched down to look under one of the benches that was situated near him . Looking under he sees a small figure curled to itself shivering . Minseok knows the little creature means no harm so he reaches out stroke it . The shivering mass seems to flinch at the proximity of Minseok's hand . Emitting gentle cooing whispers Minseok reaches out again to get a hold of it . Finally scooping up the small bundle of shivering and whimpering fur ball , nestled comfortably onto his arms to give the adorable thing some warmth . 

As he gently strokes its head he observes the puppy in his arms . Brown hide covering its bare skin and big adoring dark brown eyes, who is now eagerly teething Minseok's fore finger .   
It doesn't hurt , it's just a soft nibble   
If anything it tickles him a bit .   
Gazing down at the puppy a wave of affection hits Minseok as he cuddles it closer to his chest to provide more warmth . The shivering decreased as the puppy seems to be comfortable in his arms . 

" hey little guy . Don't be scared I'm not going to hurt you " he says as he hears  the whimpering stops as if the puppy understood and  believes him .   
After a swell amount of time in the same position with the puppy , Minseok pushes himself up to leave and placing wriggling puppy on the ground . Even when he wants to leave the puppy thinks otherwise, as it latches it self on to Minseok's leg .   
Not having much of a choice he crouches down to   pat the puppy's head before softy saying " I have to go now and I can't take you with me . I'm sorry but I think you should go back to your mom " finishes gently before getting up yet again to be latched on the leg .   
Sighing he takes the stray puppy which he has discovered is a male puppy on to his arms before heading off to the direction of the dorms .   
Animals aren't allowed in the dorms but nobody really obeys the rule ,most of them do have pets which are tolerable inside the dorms and trusted to keep quiet. 

As he sneaks the puppy inside the dorm room he noticed that Jongdae isn't present . Confusion overtaking his mind he gently placed the puppy on the floor to check the bathroom to see if Jongdae was there . No sign of Jongdae. Minseok shrugs it off concluding that Jongdae might have gone to meet Baekhyun or Chanyeol .   
He makes a fluffy bed for the puppy to sleep in . The puppy knows how to keep himself busy as you can see right now he's biting the living daylight out of one the soft toys  Minseok has placed on his bed . He takes the toy  and the puppy and keeps the puppy on the makeshift dog bed made out of rolled up blankets and and pillow cases . He continues to watch the puppy wrestle the teddy toy as a ghost of a smile  looms over his expression .

        ££££££££££££££££££££

Watching the unconscious boy on his bed Baekhyun's mind races to all the reasons as to why Jongdae suddenly out of the blue collapsed onto the floor .   
Baekhyun immediately informed Chanyeol and Yifan  of the situation and they said they will be there as soon as they can .   
Baekhyun eyed the younger boys neck as he cannot process that this could happen. He wasn't expecting anything like this to happen so suddenly considering Jongdae has been taking his medication . The suppressants are supposed to work and not let it come out .   
The two pierced dots on the skin of Jongdae's neck is clearly visible. All these years it had been hidden by the medication Yixing prescribed . Jongdae's true nature was meant to be hidden and suppressed so he could continue being human .    
But the sudden appearance of the mark Baekhyun had imprinted on him three years ago . The marks cause being Baekhyun's fangs impaling Jongdae's skin which resulted in the semi transformation to a vampire even though it should not have happened if the medicine worked .   
Baekhyun just to make sure checked Jongdae's canine teeth to see any difference and sure enough Jongdae's canine teeth had developed into fangs .   
' he's changing ' Baekhyun thought ' but why so fast ? This isn't supposed to happen , he's supposed to be normal as long as he took the portion ' Baekhyun's thoughts were interrupted by a tall lanky figure barging into his room panting hard .   
" what happened to Jongdae " Chanyeol's wheezed out .   
" I don't know . He looked like he was in pain so I gave him the medicine and for awhile he seemed fine and he was going to leave but then when he reached the door he fainted " Baekhyun explained " but the shocking part isn't that . There's something you need to see Chanyeol " Baekhyun says as he gestured Chanyeol to come closer . As he advanced closer and took a look at Jongdae's sleeping form Chanyeol's eyes widen and his mouth slightly a gap  .a complete look of shock written on his face as he turned to Baekhyun "his -his teeth are they -"   
" yes they are , I checked . You can clearly see it ,even his complexion is paler " Baekhyun answered even before Chanyeol could ask his question.  
" but the medicine ...it's supposed to work " Chanyeol stated . " okay okay let's not panic . We'll visit Yixing tomorrow until then let's just do what we can " Chanyeol said   
" but Yixing isn't in town, he's not going to be until next week " Baekhyun reminded .   
" damnit , well that's fine we'll just have to carry on like normal " he suggested.  
" would it really be that simple though ?" Baekhyun asked curiously .   
" explaining it to Jongdae won't be that hard . He understands this . He did except it" Chanyeol said , at this Baekhyun stiffened as the conversation he had with Jongdae repeat itself in his head.   
" Baekhyun ? Baekhyun ! , Baekhyun!!" Chanyeol's voice snapped him out of his thoughts .   
" anyways ... Try not to get lost in your head again . As I was saying why don't you go and get some of Jongdae's clothes from his room . I'll stay here with him " Chanyeol said while taking a seat on the edge of the bed .   
" yeah sure " with that Baekhyun left his room .   
He made his way to Jongdae's shared dorm room and knocked on the door . A light sound of shuffling was inside along with a light slam of a door and then the door was answered by Minseok hyung .  
" hey hyung , mind if I come in  ?" Greeted Baekhyun . 

" Um yeah sure" Minseok answered .   
As Baekhyun entered the room he immediately headed to Jongdae cupboard to get some of his clothes while doing so he heard a light scratching sound .   
" what was that ?" He asked Minseok hyung .  
" what was what ?" Minseok replied alarmed .   
" that scratching sound" Baekhyun said .   
Minseok was surprised at what Baekhyun said because Minseok sure didn't hear a thing . Did Baekhyun hear the puppy he locked in the bathroom to hide it  , if so how ? even he himself didn't hear anything .   
" um mice?" Minseok said unsure. 

" you have mice in hear?" Beakhyun said  a look of disgust etched on his face .   
" um probably mice" Minseok corrected .   
" ooooookay " Baekhyun dragged .  
" anyway , where's Jongdae ?" Asked Minseok .

" oh um he's going to be with us tonight ." Baekhyun sprouted out .  
" why?"  Questioned Minseok .   
" movie night ...yes movie night " Baekhyun concluded not thinking .   
" it's Monday " Minseok stated matter of factly .  
" so ?"   
" I don't think it's wise to stay up on a work night " Minseok suggests .  
" oh hyung ~ when were we wise ?" Baekhyun said jokingly .   
" yeah I gotta go .see you later hyung "  
Baekhyun said as he flew out the door .

When he reached his own room Baekhyun realized that Yifan has also arrived . He's frowning while deep in thought . Baekhyun thought to himself   
' I'm going to have to kick Junmyeon hyung out tonight ' as he closed the door . 

Next morning ~~~~  
" I am not wearing that !" Screeched Jongdae .   
" oh cmon what other choice do you have ?" Chanyeol voiced .   
When Jongdae woke up in the morning all three guys explained to him what happened . He took it surprisingly well but Baekhyun made a mental note to ask the boy later because he was sure the exterior Jongdae is showing is nothing but a facade .   
At this moment it's World War III in the dorm room . Which consist of Jongdae refusing to wear a high neck shirt and Chanyeol forcing him to where one and Baekhyun offering a scarf while Yifan is sitting in the corner shaking his head ,questioning why he's friends with these idiots .   
" look you have no choice other than to pick one , you know you can't go out with the mark showing " Chanyeol reasoned .   
" Chanyeol people already think you look crazy enough to wear high necked shirts in summer and scarfs make me look sick ." Jongdae said while trying to stop the two from advancing any closer with a frying pan . Where did he get a frying pan from ? Nobody knows .   
" look I would love to touch it up a bit with make up but the wound is new so it wouldn't do any help , it will only hurt ." Baekhyun also reasoned .   
Before Jongdae could protest someone pressed paper like substance on Jongdae mark as he looked to see who it was  and he is met with Yifan's unamused expression .   
" there , problem solved " Yifan said boredom evident in his voice .   
" did you ...did you paste a sticker on me ?" Jongdae asked disbelief written on his face .  
" it's not a sticker dimwit it's a mosquito repellent thing " Yifan said ,  
" I can't  wear this . It's bright yellow and very contrasting " Jongdae protested .  
" since when did you care about colour combination ? Besides its either this or Baekhyun's hideous scarf ...no offense " Yifan said to Jongdae afterwards turning to Baekhyun . Who seemed to have dazed off .   
" none heard " he said with a idiotic grin .   
" yeah whatever . So Jongdae you see , you really have no choice now " Yifan said sternly.   
" fiiiine yeesh ...what crawled up your ass and died " Jongdae muttered .   
" so that's settled . I guess we can go to class now !" Exclaimed Chanyeol .   
" shut up !" All three of them yelled at Chanyeol . Leaving Chanyeol looking confused as ever . 

 

" what is that ?" Minseok pointed at jondae's neck .  
" mosquito repellent " Jongdae replied annoyed at the fact most of them seem to ask the same question .   
" oh " was all Minseok said .  
" did Baekhyun put you up to this ? " Minseok teased .  
"Actually it was Yifan this time " Jongdae answered . As they walked off laughing .

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
Here's the Chapter . I'm sorry if there's any grammar and spelling mistakes or any misplaced inverted commas .   
Hope you liked it and I felt like this chapter was quite dull but the good stuff will come later . 

Vote & comment please    
( I live for that )

Over & out   
-Maaya


	6. Chen

" I'm dying! " Jongdae snapped at Jongin who blinked innocently trying to process the words Jongdae uttered .   
From beside Jongdae , Baekhyun face palmed as he sighed into his palms .   
The reason Jongdae is dying? Well...he's sick and tired of literally everybody asking ,why he has yellow patch on his neck ?   
" that's the bloody reason . They gave me a sticker so I would feel better !!" Jongdae exclaimed frantically .   
" H-huh?" Jongin is utterly confused on what's going on . For all he knows he only asked why Jongdae has sticker on his neck but the response he got was slightly violent ...according to Jongin ,of course .   
" No your  not . You dumb shit ! Stop snapping at people . He just asked cus he's curious . Be nice !" Baekhyun said while showing a half eaten sandwich into Jongdae's mouth . Jongdae muttered something inaudible as he munched on the sandwich .  
" I'm sorry Jongin , he's not dying . He's just on his man period " Baekhyun explained to a ever lost looking Jongin .   
In the background you could hear Sehun and Chanyeol snickering and Jongdae's muffled protests . Minseok just decided to stay quiet because of the reason that ,cranky Jongdae is whiny Jongdae and whiny Jongdae is no-good Jongdae , he learned the hard way .   
" Chen , please stop whining about it . This was your only option anyways " Chanyeol reasoned .  
" only option ?" Minseok asked curiosity evident in his words.  
" uh...yeah , Jongdae is suddenly concerned about the dengue epidemic .you know spray and cream are sticky and stuff" Baekhyun mumbled gibberish trying to steer their attention to a non-existent epidemic in South Korea at the moment .   
Sehun raised an questioning eye brow at Baekhyun and his rambling explanation . Sehun's not dumb and neither is Minseok and they knew instantly that Jongdae's man period habits isn't the reason for the repellent sticker .   
curiosity didn't stop and neither did Jongdae's whining .

                 ~~~~~~~~~~  
Chen~  
Baekhyun isn't exactly sure when he started liking the name but he's pretty sure he likes it a lot now since he decided to call one of his best friend that name .  
The name was present in his mind constantly , short after Chanyeol bit him . Sometimes in his dreams the name was constantly whispered . Sometimes even if he's dreamlessly sleeping the name was a constant remainder . He didn't exactly understand what it meant but he gradually liked the name and he had a urge to use it almost all the time . But he never did . He didn't have anyone to use it on . So he kept his strange urge locked up .   
After he lost control over God knows what and bit Jongdae , he out of nowhere started calling Jongdae , Chen .  
At first it was quite odd but then they got used to calling Jongdae - Chen .   
What they didn't know was that every time the name was passed around a small squirmy feeling settled in the pit of Jongdae's stomach . In beginning he thought it was weird but later he knew it was just that small feeling you get when someone calls out to you , it's almost unnoticeable . It doesn't mean anything . 

Baekhyun was in the middle of reading when a knock on the door interrupted his concentration . Standing up to answer the door he made his way to do it . He was greeted by a pale and sweaty Jongdae .   
" hyung I don't feel so good" Jongdae said between breaths .   
" Jongdae what happened did you eat anything unnecessary ?" Baekhyun asked worry evident in his voice .   
" hyung I'm thirsty ..." Jongdae slumped into Baekhyun's arms . After Baekhyun helped Jongdae on to his chair , he presented the younger with a glass of water . Jongdae gladly accepted it but it didn't do any good .   
" hyung water doesn't seem to do it . I don't know what's wrong with me . I clearly need water ." Jongdae said desperately . Baekhyun stepped back as the situation made sense to him.  
Blood.  
' he needs blood ' thought Baekhyun . As soon as he was dawned by the sudden realization , he held his wrist to his mouth and bit into the flesh drawing blood .   
" Chen open your mouth " he said while holding his bleeding wrist to his dongsaengs lips .  
" hyung what's wrong with me ?" Jongdae said his eyes closed .  
" Jongdae-ah you need blood " Baekhyun said softly . No reply , Baekhyun was greeted by silence ,no whimpering , no soft moans , no whining , just silence .  
"...No..." The reply finally came ,before Baekhyun could argue .  
" I don't want to ! I don't want to be a blood thirsty monster . I don't want to have blood lust ! I don't want- don't want to ...want to be ...like . You " Jongdae rambled on barely conscious .   
Baekhyun looked like something smacked in the face . Hurt ...that was what Baekhyun was feeling . He knows Jongdae is as good as drunk now but he couldn't convince himself to think that Jongdae wasn't in his right mind and he was just mumbling bullshit .   
" Jongdae please . I'm begging you ! Please just drink my blood . Just this once ." Baekhyun pleaded .  
"No! I won't . Even if I die I won't !" Without warning Jongdae raised his wrist to his Mouth and bit down drinking his own blood . Baekhyun tried to pry Jongdae from doing it but the younger didn't budge . It wasn't long until Jongdae started coughing violently .  
" Jongdae that's not going to help . Your own blood could be more poisonous than anything . But since we have healing it would not effect you first but if you keep doing this it could hurt and ...and Jongdae please listen to me!" Baekhyun's desperate voice bounced off the walls . Jongdae seemed to have fallen unconscious or he was just plain out ignoring everything . Baekhyun did what he could only think of that at that moment , call Chanyeol . He whipped out his phone and called Chanyeol to tell him to get there as soon as possible . Baekhyun waited for a while until Jongdae started to squirm and mumbled something under his breath .  
" why hyung why ? Why did you make me like this ? Do you want to see me suffer ? What did I ever do wrong ? Tell me hyung ? Do you hate me? Is that why you did it?" Jongdae asked his line of questions . Baekhyun knew he was going to hear these words sooner or later it was so similar to the conversation he had with the younger a day ago . Jongdae whimpered softly and Baekhyun felt guilt and dread pass him . His sweet little Jongdae was suffering so much because of him .

"Oh Jongdae ...my poor poor Jongdae . I'm so sorry . Jongdae, hyung loves you so much, hyung would never want see you suffer . I'm so sorry Jongdae you don't deserve this , you deserve so much better ,So much better . Please Chen . Look at me Chen ." Baekhyun said tears streaming down his cheeks .  
A scream ripped through the air . Jongdae held his head between his palms while screaming his lungs out.  
Baekhyun had no idea what's happening ,he just stood there paralyzed too shocked to do anything .   
The screaming subsided and it was replaced with heavy breaths . Jongdae finally looked up and opened his eyes .  
' his eyes ! What's wrong with his eyes !?" Baekhyun panicked . Jongdae's eyes weren't its usual warm dark brown colour neither were they red as it should if your blood deprived . They were a brilliant colour of gold . Gold with a tinge of darkness to them . The more Baekhyun stared the more drawn he felt as if the it's trying drag him down ,make him bow down . Baekhyun was so occupied in staring into Jongdae's eyes that he didn't notice the sinister expression that was masking Jongdae's face . Jongdae slowly got up and cracked his neck .   
" well hello there~ what a privilege to meet you ~" Jongdae's cheerful voice rang in Baekhyun's ear as he stared at the boy .   
" what ? What are you staring at ? Is my face that beautiful that you can't seem to move " Jongdae asked in a sickeningly sweet voice .   
" well if you excuse me I have to leave " Jongdae said as he tried to walk past Baekhyun but he held Jongdae in place preventing him from moving . Jongdae's cheerful expression darkened as he glared at his captor .  
" Move!" He demanded as he tried show Baekhyun away but Baekhyun was always stronger than Jongdae .   
"What? Jongdae-" Baekhyun couldn't finish as he was interrupted .  
" guess again Baekhyun-ah" Jongdae smiled as he grabbed Baekhyun's arm tightly and flung him towards the wall. Baekhyun hit the wall so hard that blood splattered out of his mouth . Still hurt by the impact he almost didn't hear what Jongdae said .  
" oh and it's Chen ~ not Jongdae .see you later ,love~" he said as he walked out of the door . Beakhyun sat there nauseous and hurt trying contemplate what happened when two tall figures barged into the room . As soon as Chanyeol saw Baekhyun on the ground blood trickling down the corner of his lips he rushed over to help him up . Chanyeol settled Baekhyun on the bed and Yifan offered him a glass of water .  
" what happened ? Who did this ?" Chanyeol asked carefully .   
" it hurts so much " Baekhyun whimpered.   
" Baekhyun , where's Jongdae ?" Yifan asked him calmly .  
" he did this - Chen did this " Baekhyun whispered loud enough for the other two to hear .  
"Jongdae!? Jongdae did this " Chanyeol asked shocked to learn the new information.   
"No...not Jongdae , Chen he did this ...Chanyeol , Jongdae isn't who you think he is now . He's different , he's Chen " Baekhyun said before he fell unconscious .

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€  
So here it is guys the new chapter ! Finally something interesting happened or I hope it's interesting . Sorry for the grammar mistakes if there are any . And sorry if there's any misplaced inverted commas . I hope you enjoyed !   
Don't worry more drama is coming up .

Vote and comment ~  
( you know I live for those )

Over and out   
\- Maaya


	7. Change

Warning :Mentions of non con and implying on non con .   
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

 

" Hello~" Chen's voice rang through the dance studio . Other than the devil himself there was one more person in the large room . Jongin looked up confused by the sudden presence .  
" Jongdae hyung ? What are you doing here ?" Jongin asked curiosity prominent in his voice .  
Chen exaggerated his sigh as he pouted at Jongin.  
" Why is everyone calling me Jongdae ? Even a alpha wolf can't recognize me ! What has the world come to!" Chen exaggerated .   
" And why do you always look like a lost puppy ... No pun intended since your a wolf and all but doesn't that make you a cub ? Or was it pup? " Chen said making a thinking face .   
" Yeah whatever . Where was I ? Oh right ! Jongin-ah I'm sure you know why I'm here . And I'm not your Jongdae hyung , I'm Chen . Ring a bell ?" Chen asked tilting his head to the side . Jongin visibly stiffened as he heard the name .

Chen ... Jongin has heard the name before several times .  
His mother used to tell him stories about a jokester demon who loved to play with literally everything . Your mind , your body , your whole damn existence ,literally anything that amuses him . Until he gets bored he will make fun of it , humiliate it ,basically making his victims life a living hell. But that was until he was taken down by an Angel . No one really knows who the Angel is but everyone call him ' the guardian' because he protected them from the demon ,well demons because Chen never acted alone he always had his partner with him . Equally destructive but somehow different than Chen .   
There was a rumor going around saying Chen has been reincarnated to a family but not in a human form , he acts as form of subconscious until powerful enough to break free . If Chen has risen that means his partner will too . That scares Jongin to no end . This spirit is somehow more reserved but extremely dangerous , mischievous , cocky and is a demon known for his destructive actions . This spirit is also the wolf spirit Jongin is harboring . His wolf is extremely dangerous , his wolf is a god feared by many that is also reason Jongin is supposedly the next head alpha in his pack . Even though this spirit is evil if Jongin knows how to control it he's the most powerful person in the pack . Jongin is sure he is capable of restraining the wolf but if something is strong enough to enrage the wolf, Jongin will have no say in it . 

Back to Chen . Jongin clearly knows the reason Chen is here for .  
" You won't get what you want from me" Jongin says calmly as he could .   
" Is that so?" Chen singsonged .   
" oh pretty please with sugar on top " Chen fake whined .  
" Or should I say , pretty please with Sehun on top ? Or is it bottom ? I'm sure it's bottom but let's just go with top for the sake of phrasing " Chen with a sweet but obviously fake smile .  
" Leave him out of this " Jongin sternly warned .  
"*gasp* kitty got claws . I'm sorry that's offensive to you so puppy got claws? Yeah let's go with that " Chen said .  
Jongin glared at the jumpy figure in front of him now .   
" will you quit it with the jokes . I'm not going to let the damn wolf lose ." Jongin raised his voice .  
" guess I'm not getting any help from you but I guess you noble alphas value your pride a lot ...and now I'm bored . I wonder if Sehun would be free to entertain me " Chen wondered out loud .  
" leave him the fuck alone ! Don't you fucking dare touch him " Jongin warned .  
" Ooo protective alpha I see . What ? Afraid your poor little omega might get hurt ? Afraid your pretty little toy might break ? " Chen was really pressing Jongin he wanted him to snap.  
"Submit" Chen was now in front of Jongin whispering sternly in his ear .   
" I . Won't . " Jongin gritted his teeth .  
" If you don't submit to your wolf I'll make sure your little fucktoy does " Chen said his voice dangerous and unstable .   
" You think you can make me submit by threatening to rape my omega ? What do you take me for huh? You think I would make it easy for you ? I'm the strongest in my pack . I'm not the best for nothing Chen-ssi ~" Jongin countered . His gaze stern . " and how is black mailing me about assaulting my mate going to get what you want ?" Jongin raised an eyebrow .

" You don't know do you ? You think Sehun only belongs to you right ? After your first love who wasn't even a wolf died. you found your mate -Sehun but you think he's only yours ? Pfft , no Jongin-ah . Your precious mate , that gorgeous being who you call yours was not yours in the beginning and even now he doesn't only belong to you ." Chen said with a sinister smirk occupying his face .   
" what ?" Jongin asked bewildered by the information .  
" Sehun isn't only your mate but he's also Kai's as much as you love and need him , Kai wants him . And you should know Kai was never the one to share what he claims is his . If anyone tries to take what's his ,It could trigger him to break your walls " Chen said .  
" Kai is a whole different person but you should remember that I'm the best so I think I can manage holding him . Besides Sehun is my mate if anything is threatening him I would protect him , not even a demon like you could hurt him if I have a say in it ." Jongin exclaimed .  
" think what ever you want ~ but I really do wonder what Sehun feels like . What it feels like to hear him moaning your name , what it feels to have him beneath you , what it feels to fuck him senseless . " Chen said while turning to leave .  
" I guess I'll go find out " Chen answered his own question . Before he could take another step a death grip on his arm stopped him .  
" Chen , touch him and I'll make sure your head isn't connected to your neck anymore " a dark voice said sounding dangerous and serious .  
Chen smirked . 

 

 

Light foot steps . Bare feet gliding along the cold polished floors of the dorm corridors . A slender figure moving with such elegance a dancer would envy . Now that he dealt  with Chen and gave what that quirky bastard wanted ,he can do what he had been waiting to do the first time he laid eyes on the pale boy . Pale yet beautiful , so ,so beautiful . Just so fucking gorgeous ,was the first thought that made its way to his mind when he saw the thin yet defined boy .  Now reaching a certain room he felt excited , so excited to finally claim what's his for himself alone . 

A knock on the door awakened a peacefully sleeping Sehun . Mumbling curses under his breath he got off bed to answer the door . Sehun stumbled to the door ,opening it slightly and peeking to see who it is . In his half asleep state he couldn't really recognize the person or scent him so he decided to use his voice instead .

"Who is it?" He sleepily said .

" it's me , Sehun-ah " a smooth yet deep voice answered . Sehun knows that voice anywhere . His sleep deprived mind immediately cleared up to see his alpha standing in front of him smiling fondly . 

" Where were you ? I was waiting for you but then I got tired and I went to sleep . Sorry I couldn't stay up . " Sehun  said while letting the alpha in . 

" Nowhere of importance and it's fine ,I'm sure you were tired " was the simple answer Sehun received . Sehun was confused at the tone his friend was using . Yes friend , despite knowing that Sehun and Jongin were destined mates , they decided that they will take it slow even though sometimes it's so hard to stay away from each other , they decided on being friends before getting serious . Deep into his thoughts Sehun didn't notice the other walking closer to him only when he felt a palm on his cheek did he snap out of his train of thoughts .   
" God your so beautiful " Sehun heard the older utter under his breath .  
"Huh?" Sehun said before he gasped feeling lips on the nape of his neck .  
"You smell so good Sehun-ah " the velvety voice cooed .   
"J-Jongin!?" Sehun stuttered . At the mention of the name ,Jongin raised his to look into Sehun's eyes . Sehun saw Jongin's eyes darken and his expression turned from sinister to grim .   
"Wrong answer Sehun-ah , try again" Jongin said as he pushed Sehun up against the wall , caging Sehun with his toned  arms .   
Sehun was terrified . Something was off. So very very off about Jongin . Then Sehun noticed small changes in his appearance , like how Jongin's  eyes were rimmed  with red like someone had applied eyeshadow over his eyes . And how his oversized shirt half unbuttoned slung from his shoulder and how he didn't seem to be wearing any footwear . Overall Jongin looked insane , but yet so damn alluring .   
" try again Sehun . Say my name" Jongin's voice demanded . And Sehun was trembling at the sudden realization . He remembered Jongin warning him about his wolf spirit how it has its own mind and how it's so powerful and destructive but Jongin was strong enough to hold it back but what happened ? . Sehun remembered his name , Kai . How could he forget , he was terrified learning the news .  
"K-Kai , your Kai aren't you ?" Sehun said his voice merely more than a whisper.   
"Good boy" Kai said before diving for Sehun's lips. He kissed Sehun harshly ,biting and licking . Sehun squeezed his eyes shut ,expecting the worst . Finally Jongin pulled away and whispered in his ear   
" because your going to be screaming that all night long " as he nibbled on the younger's ear lobe .   
Sehun's eyes welled up with unshed tears as he mouthed soundless protests. Jongin trailed kisses down the  boy's unscarred pale neck , making a few marks in the process, Sehun moaned softly at the sensation but mentally cursed his body for betraying him. Sehun tried pushing Kai away from him but it was either that the latter was just too strong or Sehun was just too weak . Kai captured Sehun's lips in another kiss but this one was more passionate , more sensual than the former . Kai slowly tugged Sehun towards the direction of the bed lips still locked . Sehun was too afraid to respond to the kiss . As he was slowly placed on the bed , tears streaming down his cheeks and Kai straddling his hips hovering over him with a lustful expression on his face . As Kai started to undo the buttons on his shirt Sehun tried pry his hands away but with no avail.  
" please don't , Kai please don't " Sehun mumbled loud enough for Kai to hear .  
" I'm your alpha , your my omega . You should know that a omega must always submit to his alpha ." Leaned in pecking Sehun's lips . And leaning further down to kiss the skin on Sehun's neck .  
"No ,please don't " but Sehun's pleadings were ignored and articles of clothing littered the bedroom floor as pained screams and muffled moans were deafened by the cold night's atmosphere .No one was there to help .

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}. 

Wow ...the bloody hell just happened my imagination is really weird . I hope you liked this chapter . I'm sorry if it's not upto your expectations and I'm sorry smut wasn't described but cus I'm practicing and I don't think it would be as good . Sorry for grammar mistakes if there are any and sorry for any missed punctuation and misplaced inverted commas . Hope you like it !

Comment and vote   
(You know I live for those )

Over and out   
\- Maaya


	8. Fault

Chen leisurely walked down the empty hallway swinging a neckless from his fingers a victorious expression prominent on his face . The demon finally got the bit of information he's been waiting for over 500 years . Heading towards a certain dorm door he thought about how easy it was to get the information from Kai . Sure the stories say that they always work together like some sort of couple but a fact that no one else knows is that they hate each other , so , so much . Put it simply Chen hates Kai and Kai will most likely try to murder Chen every chance he gets . But the two know it's next to impossible to kill each other . Or so they thought . It's true they do work together but that doesn't involve them being fond of each other .   
Smiling Chen let's himself think about a scene that happened a few minutes back .

Flash back *  
"Chen ,Touch him and I'll make sure your head isn't connected to your neck anymore" Kai said with a low voice . Chen's expression morphed into a smirk .   
"Finally ! You decide show yourself  . What took you so long ? Couldn't fight the little pup ?" Chen asked mockingly .   
"Shut up . A fool like you wouldn't   
understand " Kai mutters .   
"Of course I won't your highness "Chen mocked .  
"Mocking me won't do you any good ,demon ." Kai retorts .  
" enough blabber . I need the location at this moment " Chen said getting serious.  
" what makes you think I would know ? And even if I did , why would I tell you ?" Kai said.  
" I'm sure you know what I'm looking for and why you wouldn't tell me? If you don't I'll make sure that omega of yours won't live long to see your pups. Or is it Cubs ? I don't know ! Ive been  
Locked away for about 500 years ! What do you want from me " Chen exclaims .  
"You wouldn't dare " Kai says snarling at Chen.  
"You know I won't hesitate and even if I kill him what are you going to do ? Kill me? You know you can't do that. But if I kill that boy , you won't be able to do anything . After all he's only a mortal " Chen's expression turning devious .   
"Tell me exactly what you want " Kai mutters venom dripping from his words .   
"Tell me how to find suho" Chen says in a low yet demanding voice .

 

"...alright..."

End of flash back*

Triumph still evident on every move the demon reaches the dorm room he's gotten to know so well . Opening the door he enters the fairly small room . On one of the beds a figure is perched on it petting a ball of fur .  
"Jongdae? Where did you go ? You're late " Minseok said looking at who he believes is Jongdae .   
"Oh I've been out doing somethings I've been wanting to do for a long time" the latter says with a smile that doesn't look all that sweet .  
"Oh , I see."was the reply he got .  
"What's is that doing here ?" Chen asks clearly implying to the puppy curled together in Minseok's arms.  
"I told you about this . Jongdae you were the first to know " Minseok says confused as to why Jongdae seemed to have forgotten.  
"Of course you did human " muttered Chen .  
"Is everything alright ? You're acting strange Jongdae ."   
"Of course everything's fine but there is one thing you should know ...that I'm not Jongdae "Chen says tilting his head .  
"Huh?" Replied Minseok .  
"Oh you poor thing you don't know about us do you ? .tsk tsk ,your friends didn't tell you ? About the creatures of the dark? That they are a part of it ?They didn't mention to you that they are different? That they are dangerous? And well...not human ?  
They didn't tell you ? Of course they didn't . Because they don't want to hurt humans and scare them . Such a weak argument " Chen says to a ever confused Minseok.  
"Your friends aren't human . Mortal ?sure but not human and I'm not your sweet little roommate but a demon who is feared by most and who has returned for revenge " Chen says ending with a lopsided grin .  
The demon doesn't say anything more but simply walks over to the closet and grabs a fancy looking article of clothing and turns to waltz out of the room not before glancing at the unmoving human still sitting on the bed .

 

Minseok remains in the same position for a little longest contemplating on what Jongdae or who ever that was told him . He needs answers ,and he needs them now . Before he could move someone barges in followed by another . Chanyeol... Just the person Minseok can get his answers from .  
"Hyung! Have you seen Jongdae ?" Chanyeol asks between breaths .  
"No I haven't seen Jongdae " Minseok answers nonchalantly.  
"Oh,oka-"  
"But I did see someone very different from Jongdae who looked exactly like him . Care to explain ?" Minseok says eyes boring at the two figures belonging to Yifan and Chanyeol . The taller's eyes widen a fraction before it goes back to familiar poker faced expression . Chanyeol however is a different case , his body rigid and mouth slightly hanging open and his eyes they were a mix emotions , drifting from different emotions in every moment . Tension and silence fill the air .  
"How much do you know ?" Yifan decides to break the silence .   
"That you are not human and Jongdae is not Jongdae anymore ... Tell me everything and dont you dare lie because I will find out one way or another " Minseok's voice too low . The other two were shocked to witness this side of there normally quiet and polite hyung .  
"Well , are you going to tell me or..?" Minseok starts .  
"We'll explain but we need to know where Chen went . Hyung please we need to know and I promise I'll explain" Chanyeol pleaded.  
"So that's his name ? Chen ?I better get my answers soon . I think he went left I'm not sure where but most likely the main gate ." Minseok's voice stern .   
"Thank you hyung ." Chanyeol says as he dashed out of the room ,leaving Yifan to just nod at Minseok as he walks out as well .   
"So they really do exist? Could they be responsible for what happened?" The boy says out loud . Remembering a whole different incident that happens some time ago.

 

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Running around . That's what seemed like they were doing . It was quite obvious that they were not successful in finding who they really wanted to find . Half way through their search Baekhyun joined them as well even though The two tall ones protested , Baekhyun didn't budge . They have absolutely no idea where to look .   
"What are we going to do ?" Baekhyun asked as smoke puffed out his mouth into the cold night air .  
"I honestly don't know . I have no idea where to look , who to ask or what to do" Chanyeol answered .   
"Zitao" Yifan said abruptly as he came to a sudden conclusion .   
"What about him ?" A confused Baekhyun asked .  
"Dark magic . That's all we can depend on at the moment . He's a wizard he can help ,I'm sure ." Yifan explained .  
"Yeah ok but how ?" Chanyeol questions.  
"Chen's one the most powerful creatures of the night . So shouldn't he emit some sort of power strong enough to locate ? That's why I suggested Zitao"   
"Alright " both Chanyeol and Baekhyun agree having no other choice . When they finally decide to leave for Zitao's place , a deep yet velvety voice interrupts them .  
"You won't be going anywhere "   
All three men turn to see the source of the voice and is flabbergasted by finding out who it is .   
There stands the alpha wolf himself , Kai dressed in all black , his oversized shirt hanging of one his shoulders a tank top underneath the shirt and his pants ripped at several places and barefeet meet the cement ground , his hair a hot case of sex hair ,but the most intriguing part was his eyes his iris was the colour of blood , the outer rim of his eyes was a light shade of crimson . He was radiating dominance ,anyone would fall at his feet with the amount of power in that intense gaze of his . He was wearing a very smug expression and that didn't help him look any less intimidating.  
"Jongin what-" Baekhyun is interrupted   
"No not Jongin ...Kai " Chanyeol says his gaze not on anyone other than the wolf in question.  
"Who-" Baekhyun wants to ask but stops seeing the expression on the other two .   
"A destructive alpha wolf spirit , a god feared by the whole wolf community and every other species. Reincarnated in alpha Kim Jongin the next head alpha of the pack . Chen's partner as everyone assumes he is . And he's back to take what's his and take revenge from a certain parasite " Yifan recited as if he was possessed and low and behold yes indeed he was compelled by the alpha to speak those words . No one knew that a alpha wolf spirit who happens to be a god could do that but it's not shocking either .  
"Well now that you know who I am . I can't let you go anywhere near Chen . Sure that damned demon is annoying to the core but he's doing something that is very important . Can't let you weaklings ruining that now can I ?" Kai said cocking his head to the side.  
"What-how did-" Baekhyun was yet again cut off but this time buy the alpha himself .  
"How did what ? How did Chen resurface ? How I managed to break through ? I'll answer you . Chen appeared because of your stupidity ,you people without any hesitation started calling your dear friend the name of that demon . His name ,that's what holds the power . Why do you think the old stories only mention him as 'the demon ' instead of his name but mortal fools somehow found out his name and you three started calling him directly by that name . Do you realize that this is all your fault ? Not that I'm complaining...Chen was first reincarnated your father Park boy but he wasn't powerful enough to appear then you were born the subconscious Chen was passed down to you ,not powerful yet then you bit the little runt over there,he got the demon . At that point Chen must have found a way to connect to you whispering his name to you after that you decided or more likely was hypnotized into attacking that other boy . For some reason you decided give him a nick name called Chen but that only did good for thay prick of a demon ,as he became more powerful everytime you uttered that name " Kai elaborated ,that must have been the most he's spoken all is life .   
The younger boys were stiff and still having no idea how to comprehend the new information . Beakhyun shakily let out a breath . The other two new what the shorter boy was thinking ,they wanted to comfort him but thinking about the situation there in ,it wasn't appropriate.  
"What about you ? How did you manage to break past ?" Yifan dared to speak .  
"Me? Let's just say Chen managed to use something or rather someone to make me snap" Kai said with a smirk as he if he was delighted that happened .   
"Someone ?...oh no " Chanyeol said his eyes filled with disbelief.   
"You didn't -didn't do anything right?"Chanyeol asked hoping for a positive answer .  
"And what if I did ? He's mine anyways ?" Kai said casually .  
"Oh god " Yifan muttered turning his head to wince .  
"What-" Baekhyun attempts but the sudden realization hits him like a bulldozer .  
"Sehun" baekhyun muttered under his breath barely audible nevertheless the alpha heard him .  
A corner of his mouth lifted to form a smirk .  
"Bingo" 

 

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
Oh my god this chapter was so hard to write I kept going back and cutting parts and all that . I'm sorry if this bad but still hope you enjoyed :))   
Sorry for grammar errors !!  
(If there are any)  
Vote and comment (you know I live for those )

Over and out   
-Maaya


	9. Hurt

Cold.  
Dark.  
Betrayed.  
Ruined.  
Alone ,again...

Sehun's whole body ached but more than his body his heart pained . He knows it's not Jongin ,he knows that Jongin wouldn't dream of doing something like this but he can't help but feel betrayed and violated . He was so sure that once he found his mate that he would be safe that he would be relieved from this never ending threat . Yes , Sehun has encountered situations like this but not this bad . Being a omega has its ups and downs but mostly downs , considering the way omegas are treated in his pack . It's true that omegas are rear and very useful but they are still treated very differently from the other two dominant classes . Sure you get some amount of equal treatment but at the end of the day you are the homemaker, the breeder , the omega.

Being ranked as an omega and labeling your self as an omega is another way of saying ' congrats ! Your a baby making machine!' Since Sehun was a child he always had to go through hardships of trying to be not seen , laying low, always the quite kid . But all his hard work of trying to be invisible washed away when he was 14 .That was the age the whole pack knew that Oh Sehun was an omega .  
betas and omegas are determined mostly around the age of 12-13 is when they start releasing pheromones . Alphas normally are born with rank but there could be instances where a alpha is ranked later it's normal but rare . For omegas there first heat come around the age 16-19 . No Sehun hasn't had his heat yet.  
As told before this 'threat' was common during his childhood as well ,making it the sole reason that Sehun never made any kind of reputation for himself . He was timid , kind ,humble and a very passive boy , this kind of behavior did catch a lot of alphas and betas attention but that's what he most definitely didn't want . He was too modest and passive for his own good . On top passive and gentle personality he was also extremely beautiful . Someone once told him that boys aren't supposed to be beautiful but he was . Gorgeous, breathtaking even.  
When he was a young child he was so adorable and just way too cute .But Sehun didn't want that , he didn't like knowing that people lusted after him . He wanted love not lust . His parents loved him but sehun wasn't sure if they understood him. They always told him to be careful ,not to let other alphas or betas touch him unnecessarily until it's his right time . 

Age 8  
"He's so adorable . I'm sure he's going to have a lot of people trailing him" one of Sehun's fathers friend exclaimed as he studied Sehun.  
"He doesn't talk much does he?" One of the aunties asked Sehun's parents .  
"No not really . I don't know why but he only talks when spoken to . Very different for a child . Wonder what his rank is" Sehun's mother said.  
"Probably beta or omega . I just can't imagine him being arrogant and fighting people for no reason " a beta present in the room declared .  
"We are not arrogant and we certainly don't fight for no reason " Sehun's father tried save some pride for the alphas .  
"Sure y'all don't " muttered Sehun's mother who was an beta .  
" well it's not a big problem all children are different . Sehuna can you please go out side for a bit and play with Luhan hyung ." The uncle from before told him as he was smiling kindly at the small boy.  
"Okay" Sehun replied softly as he started towards the front door.  
Outside in the garden he saw luhan hyung and another boy sitting on the green grass talking .  
Sehun slowly reached them trying not to disturb their conversation.  
Luhan noticed the petite figure nearing them so he turned to gesture him towards them .  
"Sehuna ~ come here will you?" Luhan said in a very light voice . Sehun obeyed his hyung and slumped down next to the older boy .  
"Sehuna this is Jongin . Jongin this my little Sehun ." Luhan hyung introduced as he slung an arm around Sehun's narrow shoulders .  
"Hi" said the boy in front of him . He had light bronze skin which wasn't very prominent and warm brown eyes crinkling as he smiles at Sehun . His dark hair gently swaying at the comfortable breeze .  
"Jongin is the head alpha's son" Luhan explained further.  
"Oh?" Sehun finally said something .  
"Yeah... Sehuna don't be scared he's not scary like the head alpha . He's way nicer " Luhan said giving Sehun a teasing look.  
"I'm not scared hyung . Why are you like this to me " Sehun whined as he squirmed out of Luhan's grasp . He sat cross legged between Luhan and Jongin .  
"Jongin-" Sehun was interrupted  
"Hyung . Jongin hyung he's a year older than you sehunnie" Luhan corrected Sehun .  
"Oh...sorry, Jongin hyung . Hyung why are you here?" Little Sehun asked Jongin curiously.  
"Mom and dad are inside with yours . I'm just waiting cus they old me to" he answered .  
"Why are they here?" Luhan asked Jongin ,curiosity evident in his tone .  
"Dunno" Jongin shrugged . And they heard someone calling Jongin.  
"I gotta go. Nice meeting you sehun" Jongin smiles before he gets up to leave. Sehun returns the gesture with a kind smile that lingers a bit longer than intended , it was not on purpose but Luhan takes this as an opportunity to tease Sehun.  
" wah wah Sehunnie look at that smile" he says with a cheeky grin sehun swears he hates .  
"Be quiet hyung-"  
"Why ? Why should I be quiet ? " Luhan pesters in a obviously fake questioning way.  
" hyung no, don't you go talk about that again . You always talk about me marrying everyone I meet . So mean you are" Sehun finished with a pout . For his age it's hard to identify what's teasing and what's not and in his age marrying and mating is gross , he doesn't want to talk about this let alone be the butt of a joke that's related to that.  
"Oh I'm only kidding Sehun anyway what if you do marry Jongin ?he's really nice and he's the alpha's son . He's also an alpha and I can tell he's a really strong one at that " Luhan ends with a slight nod .  
"If he's so great...you go marry him" Sehun turns from Luhan and pulls his knees to his chest to rest his chin on them puffing his lower lip out. He really didn't want hear his favorite hyung (probably only hyung) talking about Jongin like he's the best thing that happened after bubble wrap and Luhan loves bubble wrap (a.n. no not bubble tea it's not discovered by the young ones yet).  
"Nah I'm not going to marry him and I ain't letting you marry him either"  
"And why is that ?" Sehun says still sulking .  
"Because I'm going to be the one marrying you " Luhan says extremely close to Sehun's ear. When the hot breath reaches Sehun's ear he squirms away and starts shrieking when Luhan tackles him by tickling his sides.  
" Ahahahahahahahaha hyu-ahahaha sto- hahahahaha . Hyungggg st-ahaha-op"  
"Fine , fine " Luhan lets Sehun's sides go.  
"Yeesh hyung don't say stuff like that . Don't joke about things like that " Sehun scolds Luhan before getting up to dust himself off and leave.  
Looking at Sehun's retreating figure Luhan's current cheerful expression dimmed down .

 

"I wasn't joking... "

 

Age 10 

"Sehun! Wake up! Time for school " Sehun's mother's loud speaker like voice rings through the house that he's sure even the neighbors heard her.  
"I'm up! " Sehun yells back .  
Stumbling off his bed he trudges to his bathroom to clean up and get read for school...why!?  
Still silently whining about going to school he makes his way to the dining table and takes his place , serving himself some food his mother had prepared.  
After breakfast he wished his parents goodbye and left for the most hated place in the whole wide world . School .

When Sehun reached the school premises children were already walking around , chatting with their friends and doing other useless things.  
Why you ask Sehun hates school? Well it's not hard to answer that for most of us  but for Sehun he hates the fact that he's always targeted to bullying ,not the physically violent type , Sehun's glad it's not that, but more verbal and forced . They tease about his looks how he looks pretty and that fact that boys aren't supposed to be pretty but Sehun swears he doesn't look girly at least not as much as Luhan does and when he counters with this retort the reply he gets is ' we called you pretty we didn't necessarily call you girly but if you want  , we can arrange that 'and that frustrates Sehun to the bone. 

The forcing is mostly about homework .Sehun is a bright child , he's a very good student but Sehun's physicality is minimum so he's an easy target. You want your homework to get good marks but you don't want to do it? Sure , go ahead and force Sehun to do it cus he's too afraid to do anything back. The fact that Luhan isn't around in between Sehun's classes because he's 15 years old and he's in a different building in the school isn't any help either because the older normally defends the younger even though Sehun insists that he shouldn't .

It's normal for Sehun to be pushed against the lockers and forced to whatever the other boys want . Since Sehun's status is not known no one really tries to do anything other than a putting psychological strain on Sehun .

Today is no better but Sehun is sulking because someone called him 'pretty boy' again . Have to admit when Sehun is sulking he's pretty god damn adorable .  
"No, I'm not pretty... Why can't people see that. Stupid people with eye problems " Sehun chided to no one in particular and huffed .  
"Your talking to yourself again" a very familiar voice broke Sehun out of his childish mental whining or something like that .  
"Huh? Oh Jongin ! Hey....what's up?" Sehun uttered out embarrassed .  
"Hi. But why are you talking to yourself? Wait let me guess ...someone called you pretty again?" Jongin asked.  
"I'm not girly. Why can't people see that !? " Sehun whined .  
"No one called you girly Sehunnie , they called you pretty which doesn't mean you look like a girl and if it bothers you so much why not tell Luhan hyung?" Jongin said thoughtfully .  
"I don't need to tell him , he'll only tease me and I don't need a alpha for this . I can be like a independent black woman! Wait but that means I'd have to be independent and black...and a woman! Wait... I'm being mean aren't I?"because Sehun doesn't know the words racism and sexism so he labels it as being 'mean' . Jongin thought it was adorable how Sehun made up his mind and tore it down in an instant .  
"No no I didn't mean you need a alpha for all we know you could be alpha " 'though I doubt it'' Jongin said the last part in his mind.  
"But if I was a alpha then shouldn't I know by now? I mean you are and alpha status normally comes before the right age so I'm most likely a beta or omega " Sehun said almost disappointed because if he was a alpha he could stand up for himself and speak up , if he was a omega he had no right to say anything or defy anything . A omega should always heed to the higher ranks wishes.

"You never know Sehun " Jongin said .  
To be honest Jongin didn't like the idea of Sehun being an alpha , it's just not right .Someone who is as sweet as Sehun should be a omega not even an beta , definitely an omega . Jongin knows it's not right to think this way but it's just something that crosses his mind when Sehun talks about finding out his status.  
Sehun got off the ground and dusted off his pants and looked back at Jongin .  
"You know-" Sehun was rudely interrupted by a bunch of 11 year olds hooting at Sehun once again calling him 'pretty boy'. Jongin didn't know if he should yell at the boys or console Sehun because you can imagine the dark cloud over Sehun's head that signifies that he's sulking again .  
"That's it I'm out" Sehun muttered and stormed away.  
Jongin looked at Sehun's back trying to stifle a laugh.  
"Your too cute for your own good sehunnie and don't worry hyung's here for you " at the mere age of 11, Jongin didn't know what love is and didn't exactly understand mating but he swore to protect his loved ones because his parents said that's what alphas should do , protect and claim . What he didn't know was that his own body will go against what he believed in

 

Age 14

One fine morning Sehun woke up feeling weird. Not giving much thought to it he got ready to head to school . Today his parents weren't up yet so Sehun grabbed some money and left without disturbing his parents. He walked to school thought he normally takes the school bus ,but today he felt adventurous or as much as adventurous it is to walk to school . Even along the way he felt like something's changed and he couldn't shake the feeling off . He walked past a nexus of houses which stops by the alley that separates the school and the house quarters.  
He opened the big double doors to enter the academy building . When he walked past some people , some betas and alphas most likely , they all turned their attention to Sehun . Sehun being the tube light he is  didn't notice this or the hungry dilated eyes of the alphas and betas that seemed to follow Sehun's movements.  
Apparently Sehun wasn't the only one affected by the weird feeling engulfing his whole body. The alphas and betas ,well mostly the alphas had a hard time concentrating when their olfactory senses were constantly getting attacked by the most sweetest scent they've ever had the privilege of smelling and they knew exactly who the culprit was . Maybe the betas and omegas present in the room didn't have the same effect or the betas had the effect but not as strong like for the alphas and the omegas aren't disturbed by their own kinds scent . Sehun felt the burning gazes of some people behind him , beside him and even in front of him . Sehun being shy and backward he tried to ignore this.  
It was clear that almost every alpha was curious about the sweet smelling newly ranked omega . Even after all that, Sehun had no idea why he was feeling so weird but he really wanted to be rid of everyone's questioning gaze so Sehun was extremely relieved when the final bell rang for the day signaling the end of school . He rushed out the school but was grabbed by the arm and dragged into the earlier mentioned alleyway and slammed against the cold hard brick wall. It was an older alpha in his school who might have been too curious about Sehun.  
"Wow the nerdy kid got something up his sleeve all this time .Damn I never thought you'd smell this good " the alpha said before bowing down to sniff the omegas neck for betterment. Sehun stood there rigid and scared . He jolted and shivered when he felt the alphas pressing himself against his body and nuzzling his neck.  
"God how can a fresh omega like you smell this amazing . Must mean your really fertile " that was true the sweeter the smell the more fertile you are. Instantly Sehun's arms lifted and an effort was used to push the stranger off him but that was futile considering how weak he is. He never knew the reason but he was incredibly weak when it comes to physical anything and that was huge downside.  
Not giving up he started to hit the alphas chest as he felt the alpha's hands rest on his waist .  
"Stop trying to resist" a growl was emitted by the unknown alpha.  
'Resist what?' Sehun thought as he still tried to pry himself off the other.  
"I said stop resisting" the alpha half shouted as he pulled back and backhanded Sehun . The smaller boy stumbled sideways before finally crashing to the floor clutching on to his aching cheek. He tried to get up but he was hauled up by strong arms locked in a tight grip . The younger boy was still trying to get away  
"Get away , get away from me!" Sehun finally spoke up .  
"Be a good little bitch for me " the alpha murmured behind Sehun.  
It was clear the alpha wasn't in his right mind , if he was he wouldn't lay a hand on the omega but Sehun's scent can overwhelm the strongest alpha if he wasn't careful.  
"Get off me!" Sehun screamed at his violator. Finally the weight on his back was forced off him and sehun fell to to the ground while he scrambled backwards to get further away from the alpha. He noted another figure beating the living day lights out of the intruder alpha . When the new comer was finished with the alpha and had made sure that he was unconscious the figure approached Sehun in a slow saunter. When light reached the silhouette Sehun recognized him as his Luhan hyung . He had never been this happy to see the older . As Luhan dropped next to Sehun to inspect if he was alright the younger showed his gratitude by hugging his hyung as hard as he can , burying his face onto the older boy's shoulder and crying.  
"Sehuna are you alright?" Luhan asked while rubbing soothing circles on the younger boy's back .  
"Are you-" Luhan suddenly ceased his words as the strong scent suddenly hit him. Luhan covered his nose as soon as he smelled it.  
"We have to get you out of here" Luhan spoke from his nasal voice . Trying hard not to catch a whiff of Sehun's essence.

Along the way the feeling intensified and Sehun fell unconscious . Luhan carried the boy to his house as fast as possible and explained to the younger's parents about what happened or at least the part he witnessed . Sehun's father was infuriated by the revelation of what happened to his baby boy while his mother was dead worried for what harm might come to Sehun after today . Her worried expression was prominent as she stroked Sehun's head . Mr. Oh was adamant in finding the alpha who attacked his son and even more determined to teach the bastard a lesson for trying to hurt a defenseless omega and a clueless one at that . Mrs. Oh and Luhan reasoned with the father saying that they should let the authorities handle this.

The moment Sehun woke up he was greeted by the sight of his parents seated down on his bed having soft smiles accompanying their uneasy forms.  
"Dad-" Sehun wanted to ask something but was cut off by his mother lurching forward to take Sehun in a warm embrace. Sehun sat still and his father came forward and ruffled his hair .  
"How are you feeling Sehun ?" His father asked softly .  
"I'm okay dad . I think " Sehun said .  
His mother pulled away to look at His eyes directly .  
"Sehun you have to tell us what happened"  
The child explained what happened to him to his parents . He stopped here and there because it was embarrassing and he was ashamed he couldn't defend him self and it was awkward for him to voice out the assault .  
"Sehun your status was revealed today ...honey your an omega and that means you have to be extra careful now . Don't let anyone touch you and if they do tell us ok? This is serious and I don't want anything happening to you" his mother explained . Sehun's rank revelation was late by almost an year and his parents were worried if there son would never find out because that is a possibility too. Being a status less wolf is like being barren omega , your just as useless.  
His parents were relieved about this but clearly they were more worried . They thought Sehun would be a beta since Sehun's mother was a beta and Sehun's father was a alpha . You see in this case betas are capable of being pregnant and impregnating . Even though an omega partner will most likely get you a healthy offspring . In contrast a child of an beta is subjected to more risk . There is the possibility of miscarriage and the child could subjected to some kind of disability or sickness but that's just a possibility and not all births happen that way . 

Being omega could be a blessing or a curse . Omega is the safer choice and alphas mostly look for a omega mate . If there mate is a beta it doesn't matter but an omega beings your mate is prideful .  
Wolfs are monogamous beasts even though some of them try to defy that and act reckless and sometimes elders disregard their children's mates and betroth them to others. Destiny has already assigned you a mate but some go the other way that normally isn't a good idea. You can find your mate at any time of your life but only after you know what rank you are. But wolves find there mate in their teens or 20's it could be earlier or later.

The news about the Oh family's only child being a omega spread like wildfire. How? Well apparently the kids at school had talked about this new omega who makes everyone's heads turn . The village elder, who is an alpha , had summoned Sehun's parents and him to a meeting. She declared that Sehun's smell is unique and he is very fertile and could be the most fertile omega born to the pack in generations. The elderly woman asked Sehun to leave the room for a moment so she could talk to his parents alone . Sehun sat outside waiting for his mom and dad . When they finally exited , his mother looked dejected and his father ,frustrated but when they spotted Sehun they masked their expressions with a tight smile. Sehun had no idea what was going on but he decided not to ponder on it .  
Apparently what had happened is the village elder had ordered that the omega should be arranged a marriage with the future alpha, Jongin . They've discovered that Jongin's wolf is a incredibly powerful beast but the boy could hold him in pretty well. The village elder thought that since the alpha spirit is one of the most or the most powerful alpha spirit ,it would be only right to present the alpha with the most suitable mate. The head alpha had agreed with the arrangement . Sehun's parents on the other hand was devastated to let Sehun be engaged at such a young age let alone marry. 

The boy himself didn't know what to do . He was miserable , don't get him wrong he's likes Jongin but not in that way and he knows it's the same with Jongin but he always thought that he would marry his mate not get engaged to another. Even if there is a possibility that Jongin could be his mate the chances were slim.

 

Luhan hated the idea . He strongly opposed to it and he didn't hide it either.he tried confront Sehun's parents but to no avail. He didn't want to give his Sehun away , Sehun was the little brother he wished he had. Sehun was someone who was too close to his heart to give away . He loved Sehun ...like a brother but maybe he loved him a bit more than that. Even when he strongly showed his disapproval and tried to convince the Oh's that this was a terrible idea , Sehun's parents said that they don't have a choice.  
"He's too young!" Luhan raised his voice more than he should have.  
"Luhan you have to understand that it's not up to us anymore , the head alpha has already agreed. I'm sorry I know it's wrong" Sehun's father explained .  
"But-"  
"I'm sorry Luhan . It's something  we can't do anything about" Sehun's father concluded sternly .  
Luhan couldn't bare it anymore , he stormed out of the house . One way or another he's going to stop this. He ran at top speed to the head alphas residence .  
"Sir! Are you busy now ?" He called out in front of the door. The door opened and a servant peered at Luhan .  
"Can I help you?" The servant asked him.  
"I want to meet Mr. Kim "  
"Hold on"  
When the servant returned he was accompanied by the head alpha himself.  
"Yes my boy . How may I help you?" The older man questioned.  
"Sir , my name is Luhan and I'm here to talk about the betrothal between your son and Oh Sehun " Luhan said bravely or somewhat courageous.  
"Oh? What is there to talk about ?" The head alpha walked out of the door and gestured Luhan to follow .  
"Sir he's still a child only 14 years old. He has more time in life .It's just not right . I mean doesn't he deserves to find his own mate ?" Luhan said  
"Child or not it's the elder wolf who told us about this and she strongly supports this and I can't defy her. I know it's not fair even my son Jongin is too young but for sake of the pack's future , I'm willing"  
"But sir you have to understand that everyone has a right to live how they want " Luhan said his patience vanishing.  
"I have made myself clear . And a boy who is 19 years old wouldn't understand the triviality of this situation.  You may leave now , I do not wish to speak of this " the head alpha waved Luhan away .  
"You don't understand! You can't do this to him! If you want a mate for your son pick someone else , anybody but Sehun. Just stop this please! I'm-" Luhan's shouts were interrupted by a new voice.  
"Luhan . Behave."  
Luhan turned to identify the intruder to see Mr.Kim's eldest son , Kyungsoo .  
"Kyungsoo" Luhan said under his breath.  
"Luhan may I speak to you alone"  
"Yeah...of course " Luhan trailed behind the boy who requested his presence. Once they reached a clearing in the near by woods Kyungsoo turned to talk to Luhan.  
"You were acting like a child Luhan hyung and it was a very futile attempt . If you  think you can abort the marriage , then you are lying to yourself ." Kyungsoo said nonchalantly.  
"What is wrong with you people?! Trying to wed minors! Your brother is not to lay a hand on Sehun , he's too young for this kind of fucked up shit" Luhan let out his frustrations, for some reason he felt like pinning the fault on Jongin which didn't make sense.  
"That omega boy isn't the only victim here, so is my brother. You think he wants this? You think I want this ? No we don't! I wanted see Jongin grow and find his mate. Not to have some omega to steal his future away from him!" Kyungsoo genuinely sounded furious,which is rare because he's always well composed.  
"All of you are sick in the head! If you dislike this so much why not try to cancel it ? I see no effort what so ever from your part!" Luhan was beyond mad now.  
"Your brother is going to be the head alpha and might I add ,someone who harbors a destructive god inside him . If the alpha loses the omega it's not much of a problem but if the omega loses the alpha he's rejected by society. Your brother carries a monster in him it won't be long until he himself becomes a monster and when that happens he's going to hurt the closest person to him and we know who that will be!" Luhan yelled . Honestly some of his accusations were null but it's a possibility.  
"He's not going to be a monster ! How dare you speak of him like that!? You will not disrespect my brother to defend a whore omega and what did you say ? Sick in the head? At least it's better than to have fallen in love with a fourteen year boy ,you sick bastard!....You know what? I challenge you to a duel . Fight me and we'll see .You shall pay the price for insulting my brother" kyungsoo was borderline irrational to think a fight would be a good idea but neither were in their right mind . Both their thoughts clouded with pure hatred.  
"Accepted"  
They changed into their wolf forms and wasted no time in pouncing on each other . It was a gruesome sight and  they looked like they could kill.  
"You are so pathetic. I thought better of you but I can see what a sick fuck you are, tsk, loving a child ."  
"Enough! This not about anything like that and it's nothing like that " Luhan lied , truth is kyungsoo was right. He was in love with Sehun and he didn't want to let go of the younger.  
"Pedophiles like you should be damned but then again that omega of yours must be no better , he's an omega , a lowly omega . He isn't important " kyungsoo said swinging himself to Luhan in a attack stance. Kyungsoo knew it was a dick move to discriminate a omega like that but right now he believes it's an exception.  
"Shut up!" Luhan lost the last of what ever he was holding onto and attacked the other alpha with full strength . His eyes were menacing ,he kept on slashing,biting,snapping until he saw only red .  
He lost all control. (A.n. Luhan is alpha btw)  
The next few moments weren't registered in Luhan's mind but when he finally cooled down from his rage he was terrified of what he saw before him . There laid in a pool of blood the unmoving human body of Kyungsoo . Luhan took slow steps towards the lifeless body as he felt his own trembling. What has he done! Luhan was beyond shocked he couldn't believe what was happening.  
Slowly he left the area and without any hesitance headed to inform about the dead body. He knew he wouldn't be in trouble because kyungsoo had challenged him and in a duel anything is fair. It's the law.  
The news about the death of the head alpha's elder son was soon discovered by everyone. Everybody knew it was fight and they knew between who and why . Luhan had been missing for a day now they tried looking for him and asked his grandmother since Luhan didn't have parents.  
Sehun was dead worried about Luhan but he felt so sorry for Jongin . He knew how much he loved his older brother. He attended the funeral and tried to console Jongin but the boy wouldn't even look at him let alone talk to him.  
He left and gave Jongin some space.

A couple of days later Sehun was informed about the most  shocking news he had heard so far. Luhan had killed himself , he had left a note saying he's sorry and he can't bare the guilt anymore. Sehun was beyond shocked he couldn't contemplate anything. Just the night before he texted his hyung and he had replied but he had acted strange and kept on saying sorry and I love you . He didn't know this was the reason.  
He was told to tell the humans a cover story of the suicide  being the cause of abusive foster parents and Sehun obliged . He was still in denial not believing that his hyung is dead . When it finally sank in , he broke down screaming and crying . His parents tried to soothe him  but to no success. Sehun's life was even more miserable now . School , bullies , the judging eyes of people but Sehun told himself he wasn't going to change that he wasn't going to neglect anything and that he was going to be strong for his hyung . He thought nothing could be worse and he thought he's been through it all . Oh how wrong he was.

 

Slowly sitting up from the bed he tried get up but the pain intensified and he crashed down . Sehun was helpless now he couldn't even move . He wanted to tell him that this wasn't Jongin's fault but he still felt so betrayed . He was covered by bloody sheets that hid his bare body underneath it . It still hurt so so bad and he's not only referring to his physical pain but emotional as well.

Suddenly the door burst open and baekhyun barged in panting . Sehun couldn't even lift a hand . Before Sehun could speak , baekhyun held on to his hand looked over his body. He looked mortified , his breath hitched . Sehun's eyes were hooded and tears were streaming out.  
"Sehun... Oh my god . I can't believe this...He did this to you?...no this can't be right" 

 

Bloody long ass chapter . Idk I was excited to write this chapter. I like back story stuff so yeah .im sorry if it's disappointing but I had to add a back story for Sehun . Anyways thank you for reading and more secrets will be revealed in the coming chapters. Sorry about any  grammar errors!

Love y'all  
Vote and comment  
(You know I live for those )

Over and out  
\- Maaya


End file.
